The Assassin
by KAnne24
Summary: Sam is confronted by two men while at Stanford. Sam is offered a job as a CIA operative.
1. Chapter 1

**Title: The Assassin**

**Disclaimer: I do not own Supernatural or any of the characters.**

**Chapter one**

It was pouring as I waited for the bus that would take me to Stanford. Finally the bus arrives and I can get out of the rain. As luck would have it the only open seat on the entire bus is next to the weird old guy muttering to someone who isn't there. I guess that's who I'll be sitting next to. The bus ride takes hours but I we get to Stanford eventually. It is a welcome sight.

**A few months later**

There have been two men in suits following me for the past three hours. Should I approach them? Run away? Call Dean? No definitely not call Dean. I am walking down the street headed towards my dorm when I suddenly duck down and alley. This seems to surprise them but they still manage to catch me. Shit, I wonder if they are demons. "Come on Sam, we know you can do better than that" the blonde man says tauntingly.

They move to block any means of escape. "What the hell do you want?"

The other man says "Sam, we're from the CIA, no cause for alarm. We just want to ask you something." He then pulls out his badge and proves it, but I of all people know how easily those can be faked.

"Prove you're CIA, let me talk to a superior or something." I wait while the man pulls out his cellphone and dials a number. While the phone is ringing he pulls out his card and hands it to me. It says 'John Lynch CIA' with a number below it. He hands me the phone and I take it. I have a short conversation with the man on the other end. I am still somewhat skeptical but most demons would just kidnap me and not go through with all of this trouble. "Okay, so what do you want from me?"

"Well Sam, we have been watching you and your family for a while. Dean was our main reason for watching at first but then we realized that you have a greater potential." He pauses and then continues, "We know everything Sam, and we want to offer you a position in the CIA."

Wait what, me work for the CIA. "What about Stanford though?"

"Sam you would make more money with us then you ever could as a lawyer. You would also be serving you nation well, and you may just enjoy the job. You only have to try it for four years and then you don't have to sign another contract. After the four years, you can just walk away." The man says

Well I haven't really been enjoying Stanford as much as I had hoped to. And it's not like I have anywhere else to be. Dean and my dad don't care what I do. "Okay I'll do it."

The man visibly brightens and says "Great! Now just come down to the office with us and we'll take care of all the paperwork."

We get to the office and then we sign all the paperwork. I start training the next day. Apparently they'll take care of Stanford and everything else.

The next day

I spent the night in the training center sleep area. There are three other people in this training session with me. Two guys and one girl. We are woken up by an angry man in his late fifties screaming into our faces. Nothing I can't handle, he actually reminds me of my dad. We are forced to run ten miles before we are even allowed to eat. I lead the pack, with this angry man screaming the whole time. We are finally allowed to eat but as soon as we finish we are sent to the firing range. My aim is the best, the girl is a close second but the two guys are about even. After three hours on the firing range we are sent to learn how to fight. I am able to take down everyone. Then it is finally time for lunch. We all sit down and I decide to talk to my fellow training soon to be CIA operatives. "Hey I'm Sam Winchester."

The girl says "Hey I'm Allison." The blonde man is Toby and the brunette is Deklynn. We all talk a lot the next forty five minutes. I learn that Allison is from Grand Rapids, Michigan and was at the University of Michigan when she was recruited. The same goes for Toby and Deklynn. Except Deklynn is from Wisconsin and was at the University of Chicago and Toby is from Oregon and he was at Ohio State University. They are all impressed when I say Stanford.

The angry man who I learned is named Sergeant Block is back and yelling at us to get in the showers. Apparently the teachers don't like sweaty students. My schedule goes as follows; Weaponry, Linguistics, Math, Cyber Hacking, Driver's Ed and first aid. I also have a class where I learn to blend in and follow people. My life continues with this routine for an entire year. By the end of the year I can kill someone with pretty much anything, I can get into any computer or database,and I can use any weapon or drive any vehicle given to me. I know several different ways to keep someone alive for as long as possible. And I now know eleven different languages not including English, the CIA doesn't mess around. I can speak; Arabic, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, and Turkish.

Finally after a year straight of learning I am finally sent out on my first mission. I am made team leader since I was the best of the four of us. Our first mission is to take out a group of terrorists residing in the middle of a city in Russia. I find out that we are to assassinate all four of the men. My team makes their way in with me in the lead. We successfully terminate the four of them but Toby is almost killed in the process when he tries to play hero. On the way out I notice that the building is rigged to explode. I hurry them out and we make it out in time.

I am beyond pissed at Toby as soon as we are back I am requesting solo missions. I get my wish and from then on I only work alone.


	2. Chapter 2

Title: The assassin

Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, just borrowing.

Chapter two

I wonder what my dad and Dean are doing right now? I wonder if they have even noticed that I'm not at Stanford? Probably not, they were so mad when I left. I bet they wouldn't even miss me if they knew where I was. I sometimes think about the reason I said yes. I still don't really know why I did it. Perhaps it was my need to get as far away from my dad as possible, maybe I did it to just piss my dad off. I know he would never want this for me, so being the little rebel that I am I decided to do it. There are probably other reasons too, maybe I wanted to kill normal monsters instead of the ones that are so called make believe. I do know one thing though, I miss Dean.

The solo missions have worked out well so far. Channeling my inner Dean helps out some times. I sometimes wonder why they chose me instead but I know they did for a reason, and most likely a good one at that. The next three years pass quickly and before I know it my contract is up. But instead of leaving this behind like I thought I would, I sign up for another four years. Apparently I am considered one of the top CIA operatives. I take part in suicide missions only and somehow I make it back alive every time. I hear people talk about me when I pass them in the hallways. I passed these two women one time and overheard one describe me to the other, "That guy is Sam Winchester. I heard that he's the best we have. He only does suicide missions and comes back every single time, and he's like insanely smart. I bet he is great in bed." I had to laugh at that one.

I am sitting in my room at one of the CIA's headquarters in Italy. I see my handler walking towards me and mentally prepare myself for the next mission. "Sam, we need you to infiltrate a group of German child sex traffickers. We want you to get into their inner circle and bring it all down. Preferably killing them all in the process." I don't even respond, I just stand up, nod and walk to the briefing room.

Infiltrating the cell takes longer than I expected. It took three months for me to finally get the names of all people involved and even then I couldn't just kill them all. I had to wait for the go from my handler. When it finally came I was ready and executed all 124 men in less than an hour. Let's just say it was a blood bath.

I had a little bit of time before I was sent out on my next mission. So I decided to spend this time touring Italy, France, and England. When the next mission finally came I was ready. Playing tourist is fun but it got boring pretty quickly.

My next mission was to assassinate the leader of a terrorist group in Turkey. Apparently he has a particular taste for prostitutes, especially of the male variety. So I was flown to Turkey where I was told to not sell my body to get the job done, 'Just infiltrate his inner circle and take him out' were the exact words I do believe. Like that's going to happen. The faster I am out of this place, the better. I spend a few nights observing the prostitutes on a street corner that the leader frequents. Then I decide to try my luck at being picked up. I am picked up by several different men and used over the course of two weeks before the leader finally picks me up. He doesn't know I have a dagger hidden in the sole of my boot. We pull up to his mansion and get out. He leads me to his bedroom and tells his guards not to disturb us. Perfect. His bed is large and we lay down on it and he begins to undress, I pretend to pull off my boots but instead grab the dagger. Just as he is slipping his shirt over his head I catch him off guard and slit his throat. I wipe the blood off my knife and slip out undetected. As soon as I am in the clear, I call my handler and request immediate pick up. I walk to the pick up location and wait for the black SUV to appear. When it finally does I gratefully enter.

I can tell my handler is pissed as soon as I enter the car. "Sam I told you specifically not to resort to that! You could have easily gotten into his circle and then killed him! Why Sam why?"

"Well I got the mission done and that is all that matters, just another casualty is all I see it as." I look away and the hard set of my shoulders and the grim line of my mouth must give him the hint to drop the subject before I kill him. He knows I could too.

My life continues like this for the next four years. An endless cycle of murders, sex, torturing people, and all kinds of other illegal shit. I know that I wouldn't be able to handle another four years. I would crack and lose my shaky hold on my sanity. When I look in the mirror all I see is the inhumane person I am. When I wash my hands I can't seem to get off the blood of the people I have killed. So when my handler approaches me and asks if I will sign another contract I say no. I can tell that he saw it coming but figured he would ask any way. He gives me my final mission and tells me I can go home as soon as I am done. The mission is simple; Terminate the target, it should take a week max.

I am following my target when I hear someone running up behind me. Before I can turn to see my soon to be attacker, a cloth is clamped over my nose and I breath in the sweet scent of chloroform. I am out like a light.

I wake up to darkness. I notice that my hands are tied to the chair arms and my feet are also tied. I try rocking the chair, but the only thing this accomplishes is the realization that the chair is clamped to the floor. Then the real torture begins. Some guy comes in and asks me questions, I don't scream with the knives, bone breaking, and burnings. But the electrocution brings me to my figurative knees. They then drop little acid droplets on my arms but nothing compares to the electrocution. Just as they decide that I am useless for information I am rescued by none other than my former team themselves. Well that's embarrassing. It gets even worse when I can't even walk out due to my broken legs. So Toby and Deklynn have to carry me out. I am sent to a hospital in Germany where I am told I was tortured for four months. I spend an additional four months recuperating before I can go home.

They fly me back to the States and I can't help but be on edge all the time. When I see a person all I can think about is how much they don't know. No longer do I see objects but I see tools of torture. The scars from the burns and cuts are still there and the doctors said they probably always will be. They are a constant reminder of those days. I guess in an way I deserved what I got. Karma is a bitch. I decide to distract myself by finding Dean and my dad. I finally track them down to a motel just thirty minutes south of where I am. I pack a bag and climb into the car.


	3. Chapter 3

**Title: The assassin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**Chapter Three**

I get to the motel and am not surprised to see the lights on. Even though it is almost midnight they are still up. I park the car and take a couple deep breaths. Should I go back or stay and talk to them? No harm in talking to them right? Well I might as well. What's the worst that could happen right? I leave my bag in the car and walk to the motel room. I knock quietly and hear the two men inside stop and grab the gun that is never far away. I briefly consider running away but figure I will probably get shot in the back or something. Dean opens the door and I see my dad a little ways into the room with a gun pointed at me. Dean has a look of pure shock on his face "Sammy?" he whispers. "SAM!" Then I am pulled into the room by a brother who is in shock. Dean pulls away and looks at me and says "Sam, we thought you were dead. What the hell is wrong with you? You just go to Stanford and leave us behind, can't even write a single god damned letter. Or pick up the damn phone! Bobby hasn't even heard from you. Every single hunter out there was looking for you and no one ever saw you." Dean misinterprets my silence and adds "Sam say something don't just sit there, I want an explanation! Now God DAMN IT" I don't know what to tell Dean so I hesitate which just infuriates him more. "What are we not good enough for you? Is that it? Not normal enough? Not Stanford enough? While dad and I have been hunting monsters this whole time, you have been off partying and having a great time. " This whole time my dad is just warily watching us both.

I won't sit here and let him think that. "No Dean it's my fault I was gone. I couldn't exactly contact you."

"Oh I see we are too embarrassing or something is that it? Didn't want your friends to meet us or you just didn't want to be associated with us?" Dean screams.

Did I mention my anger control isn't what it used to be? So I blow up on Dean "I wasn't at Stanford you ass. I wasn't even in the country. You think you are so self-righteous because you are killing monsters, well I was killing monsters too, just of the human variety!" I regret this as soon as it is out of my mouth.

Dean is confused but my dad seems to have put some pieces together and says "Sam sit your ass down in that chair now! So help me god son. Where the hell were you if you weren't in the country and what do you mean human monsters. Please don't tell me you enlisted. Explain now."

I have to laugh at that one. Enlisted, I wish. "Well I actually went to Stanford for a few months before I was recruited. To answer your question dad no I didn't enlist but trust me when I say I wish I had done that instead of the shit I did instead."

"I don't understand what you mean?" My dad says gruffly. I don't know how much I am allowed to tell them. Who can they tell anyway? Bobby? And it's not like I care if they come for me so I just tell them.

"While I was at Stanford I was um recruited by the CIA." My dad and brothers faces are both suddenly pale. "I was trained to lead a team of four special operatives but after one mission I decided I would work better solo. I was the best at suicide missions. I have the longest record yet. I did some…things and spent eight years with them. Then I decided to come home." They are so scared looking.

My dad and Dean both are sitting at the little table now. Dean says "Sam you realize you could have died right? And what kind of missions do you mean?"

I have to scoff at that one "Yes Dean I do realize that." I purposely don't answer the second question.

"Sam the missions, what exactly were they?" My good old get to the point dad.

I don't meet their gazes and mumble out "I did anything even remotely illegal." The rest is hard to say but I want them to know that I'm not the same Sam I was before. "Dean, I'm not a good person anymore, I...I'm bad. I am an awful person that did awful things. Dean I'm a murderer, a torturer." I don't want to see the disappointment in their eyes but I know I have to meet their gazes. I want to scream at them that it's not my fault, I did it to protect them! But I want to. Azazel, it was all him. It was always him. I look up and see Dean opening and closing his mouth and my dad is just sitting there like a statue. Dean continues the fish impersonation as I get up to hug him. But before my arms can wrap around him he backs away. This hurts more than he can ever possibly know. At that moment I know Dean could never forgive me for this, he never would, so I have to tell them. "Dean I didn't do it willingly, so please forgive me. I probably deserved this but I need you to forgive me. It wasn't my idea Dean. Azazel, he set it up and came to me and told me what would happen if I didn't say yes to them. I was protecting you and dad. He- he said he would kill you in the worst possible way. Dean, I'm sorry." Dean and my dad just look at me for a second, Dean is crying and my dad is back to his statue imitation. I get up and go to the bathroom.

I can hear their quiet murmuring through the door. After about fifteen minutes of just sitting on the cold tiles I get up and leave the bathroom. I walk out and my dad and Dean stand up. "Sam I want you to sit down on that bed and don't move." Whatever Dean wants me to do. I figure I might as well get comfortable and take off my jacket. I forget about the t-shirt underneath and what it fails to cover. My dad happens to glance at me and he abruptly stops talking. Dean looks then too and they take in twin gasps of horror when they see my scarred body.

They search me with their eyes and Dean says "Sam take off your shirt now and pants too."

Dean, always the mother hen. "Dean I'm fine. Most of these aren't that new."

They both stand up and walk over to examine me. I take off my pants and shirt and wait for the questions to start.

Dean first points to two circular scars on my right shoulder. "Two bullets to the shoulder" is my reply. My dad asks about three lumpy scars on my left side. "A bomb in Yemen." This continues for another minute and my responses are "Knife wound, more bullets, someone tried to strangle me with a wire, impaled by a pole, and my personal favorite, my arm was almost cut off." Then my dad asks about the burns from the electrocution, acid droplets, and the cattle prod. I can see that he has an idea of what they might be from but he doesn't want to think he is right. "I point to all the electricity burns and say "I was captured and electrocuted." I point out all of the other burns and add "These are also from when I was captured."

My dad quietly says "Sam what was used?" I look down because I don't want to relive it. "Sam? What did they use on you?"

I swallow and say "The smaller ones are from acid drops and the other ones are from a…cattle prod." Dean almost loses it so I cut him off by finding all the scars from the knife and say "These are from the bastards too." Then Dean loses it "I AM GOING TO HUNT THOSE BASTARDS DOWN AND SKIN THEM ALIVE!" I am happy that he still cares enough about me that he would say that.

The look in my eyes must be pretty scary because when I look up Dean and my dad both visibly gulp and take a step back. "Trust me they have been taken care of."


	4. Chapter 4

**Title: The assassin**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Supernatural or any of the characters, just borrowing.**

**NOTE: Last Chapter :)**

**Chapter Four**

After that Dean orders me to lay down on the bed, and says "Okay Sam, I want a full explanation right this minute. I mean everything."

I decide to just start at the beginning. "I was at Stanford when these two guys approached me and asked if I wanted to join the CIA. That was after Azazel contacted me. I said yes and we went and took care of the paperwork. I was trained for a year. Then I was sent out on my first mission. I now know 20 languages fluently, 21 including english."

"Holy shit Sam, what languages are they? And then you can finish." Damn, it didn't distract him like I was hoping it would.

"Well I know Arabic, Farsi, Chinese, Japanese, Korean, German, Russian, French, Spanish, Italian, and Turkish. Then I learned Hebrew, Pashto, Portuguese, Polish, Swahili, Urdu, Ukrainian, Norwegian, and Swedish." I can tell my dad is pretty impressed but just doesn't want to show it. I still have hope that this distracted them.

"Sam finish." Dean says in a warning tone. Nope, didn't distract them.

"Then I carried out one team mission but switched to only suicide solo missions after that. I did everything but I mostly captured, tortured, and killed." Dean and my dad are pretty horrified at this bit of news.

Dean still hasn't forgotten the part where I was tortured though when he says "Sam how were you tortured? Who did it?"

I take a deep breath and say "Well I was following my target down a street when I heard footsteps behind me. Before I could turn around a cloth covered in chloroform was pressed against my face and I was captured. I guess somehow they found out I worked for the Americans."

"Sam I want to know what happened." Dean says, But Dean doesn't need to know and neither does my dad.

"They just wanted information about the Americans. Information I didn't give them. When they finally decided that I wasn't worth their time anymore they were going to kill me. But the people I trained with, decided then would be a perfect time to rescue me." I say

Dean is getting pissed off by the lack of information I am giving him. He is about to start yelling again when my dad says "Sam how long did they have you? And tell me now what exactly they did, or at least injuries that you had from them."

I guess I can tell them how long they had me. "I was there for four months." It seemed like so much longer but it was only four months. Should I tell them the injuries, I can tell Dean's blood pressure is rising. But should I tell them? My internal debate goes for about thirty seconds before I just decide to tell them. "Several burns obviously, a broken wrist, some broken ribs, broken fingers, missing fingernails, my right arm was broken, two broken femurs, some broken toes, and a broken cheek bone and collar bone. Then some cuts."

And here Dean goes into full blown mother hen mode. "Sam are you okay? Do you need to go to the hospital? Are you in pain? How about some water?"

"Dean, I am FINE. I was in a hospital in Germany for a while getting fixed up. OKAY? I am good now." I say to stop him.

"Sammy are you sure you're okay?" Dean says.

"Yes Dean I am fine, I just want to sleep." Then I lay back on the bed, close my eyes, and feign sleep. When they think I have fallen asleep I can hear them talking about me. They can't decide if I really am OK, and they don't know what they should do. Well that's surprising. Finally I actually go to bed and am awoken several hours later by a nightmare.

**Several months later**

Dean and my dad have finally started to trust me again. I can see it in the way they move while we are hunting. And I can see it in the way they have finally begun to relax around me. I am better than both of them at hunting now. This bothers Dean but I just am good at this. When I look in the mirror now I still see an inhumane monster, something that deserves to be hunted. But I am more at peace with myself than I was when I first got home. I have finally begun to wash the blood off of my hands.

**THE END**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
